


I Feel Love

by supremeleader



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Post-Blackkklansman, RePosting Because I Deleted It, Smut, Undercover Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Being the first female officer in the CSPD, you are put to the test of your first undercover worker at a discotech in order to bring forth an underground drug ring. Of course, in the midst of your recruitment, there’s a persistent officer who is trying with his all to join you on the task at hand.





	I Feel Love

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Posting this 'cause I deleted it and a few people on tumblr wanted it back!

**_Colorado Springs Police Department._ **

 

Sucking in a breath, straightening your back and pushing back your square sunglasses, you walked ahead and entered the station. The sounds of your thick heels echoed across the tile floor, bell bottom jeans confining them. Lucky enough for you, your heels were high enough for your jeans to fit—even if they were high waisted. 

 

Fixing the knot of your long sleeved shirt before walking past the main desk, pushing your hair over your shoulder, you felt the array of eyes on you as you walked through. You knew it was never heard of: a female officer. Especially one aiming to be an undercover detective. But, with the right mindset and a sharp tongue, you’d get through the thick brains of men. 

 

“Whose wife is that?”

 

“Never seen her around.”

 

“Don’t tell me  _ she’s _ the new recruit!”

 

“Holy fuck…”

 

Not bothering to acknowledge the obvious attention and the underlying ridicule, you continued on your walk before reaching your destination: Chief Bridges office. 

 

Knocking gently against the wooden door, straightening your back and crossing one arm behind it, you heard a faint  _ come in _ before you turned the handle. “Ah, the new recruit. Y/N Y/L/N.” He greeted as you bowed your head, giving the man a simple smile. “Have a seat.” Bridges gestured as you walked in, shutting the door behind you before taking a seat as told. 

 

“Good morning, Chief Bridges.” You nodded as he nodded back, turning in his seat to reach for something on one end of his desk before placing it before you. 

 

“I don’t want to waste any time, seeing as we are in the line of justice and crime is committed what feels like every second,” he began. “You are very well aware that you are our first ever female officer. First ever female detective.”

 

Blinking, your eyebrows lifted momentarily. “Detective?” You questioned. 

 

“Unless, of course, you don’t think you can handle undercover work?” The man arched an eyebrow as you quickly shook your head. 

 

“I am  _ very _ well capable. I was raised with three older brothers who sought me out to be their target on the daily, I had to get my revenge in some way to prove they were doing things they shouldn’t be.” You nonchalantly spoke with a small shrug. “Of course, I don’t think that’s a sufficient amount of a reason to believe that I am capable for the task… but that leaves you with putting me on whichever undercover mission you have prepared.”

 

Eyeing you momentarily, Bridges took in a deep breath before leaning back in his seat. “I have plenty of my men, my officers, believing a woman can’t be capable of being an officer. But, we also live in a world where race is an issue and one of my finest officers was able to prove that anyone is capable of being a good detective even if they’re new. So, of course, I don’t think I have to second guess myself.” He waved a hand before leaning in and tapping the file. “This is your first task. You and only you. You will have help on the outside, but, the undercover work is a one man—one  _ woman _ —job.”

 

Following where his finger was pointing, you eyed the file for a moment, Bridges lifting his finger for you to grab the documents. “The less of a worry. One woman, no partner. I think that’ll go swell.” You nodded, opening the file as Bridges grinned. Your enthusiasm was noted. 

 

“I’m sure they think it will.” Bridges nudged his head behind you as you slowly turned in your seat, seeing a pile of men on either side of the door’s windows. “Afterall, they are your colleagues.”

 

“I think I’ll fit in perfectly.” You grinned as the the men quickly dispersed from the windows, you turning back ahead. 

 

“Read over the files, the mission statement, let it soak in. Once you’ve understood the task at hand, then we can further this discussion. You may leave.” 

 

Nodding, not expecting your first meeting to go that smoothly, you stood up and shook Bridges’ hand with your free one before turning and leaving. 

 

“Oh, and I suggest you keep the sunglasses on. I think it intimidates the officers and detectives.” Bridges nodded as you held in a laugh, giving him a small smile before turning and leaving his office. 

 

The moment you stepped foot out of the office, the sound of footsteps scurrying off caught your attention as you looked to the left, seeing a small group disperse before your eyes. You couldn’t help but laugh, how the men were so amazed by the matter that a  _ woman _ was working amongst men. It wasn’t that hard to understand. 

 

“The first ever female detective in CSPD…” Jimmy spoke as he sat on Ron’s desk. “Would you look at that.”

 

“I think it’s wonderful.” Ron nodded. “Maybe she and I can partner up and be the ultimate team.”

 

Snorting, Jimmy patted Ron’s shoulder. “Sure. It looks as if she’s good  _ on her own _ .”

 

Watching you take the desk in the far corner, parallel to him, Ron nodded. “I wonder what the case is.”

 

“I’ve heard it was disclosed. Didn’t mention anything at the meeting.” Jimmy said. 

 

“How do you know that?” Ron asked, looking back at the older man. 

 

“The younger kids were whispering on about it and I overheard.” He shrugged as Ron nodded. “Speaking of younger kids… Where’s Flip?”

 

Leaning back in your seat, crossing your legs over your desk and opening up your file, you began to read through as you pushed back your sunglasses. Normally, at least by now, you would’ve taken them off, but you couldn’t help but go by Chief Bridge’s words. It felt nice being somewhat intimidating just because you were the only female officer. Even if you wanted the equality. 

 

“Sorry about that, some shit happened on the way here and my truck—“ Cutting himself off as he was about to take his seat, Flip came to a sudden stop as his eyes landed on the woman in the corner, sitting so casually at a desk.  _ You _ . 

 

“Oh, here we go.” Jimmy rolled his eyes. “I should’ve seen this coming.”

 

Looking at Flip, following where his eyes were looking, then back to Flip, Ron shook his head. “Make it more obvious, will you?”

 

Blinking, Flip slowly looked towards Ron and Jimmy before speaking. “Who—“

 

“ _ That _ is the new detective. Detective Y/L/N. Or, Y/N.” Jimmy answered, sucking in a deep breath. “Before you join the rest in ogling her—“

 

“I am not  _ ogling _ her.” Flip snapped. “It’s not everyday you see a female here unless it’s someone’s  _ wife _ .”

 

“Let me guess, you want her to be your wife.” Ron arched an eyebrow as Flip squinted his eyes. 

 

“No…” Flip trailed. “No!” 

 

Fighting a snicker, Jimmy stood up and patted Flip’s shoulder. “Well, then you must have no interest in her one  _ woman _ undercover job.”

 

“One woman, what?” Flip asked, eyes lingering on you as he watched you flip through the file. “Wait! She has a mission already?” He quickly turned around to ask Jimmy. 

 

“Yes she does. And it’s all on her.” 

 

“We can’t have that. I mean, we can, I’m sure she can do it on her own—“

 

“We? No,  _ you _ .” Ron corrected. “You can’t have that because you’re already head over heels a woman you’ve never shared a single word with.”

 

“Well, then I guess I have to change that.” Flip breathed, walking off as Jimmy and Ron exchanged looks. 

 

Letting out a small huff, you closed the file and settled it on your desk, removing your legs and standing up. The undercover job was simple: getting intel and capturing those involved in a drug ring. Afterall, you were working amongst those who worked under narcotics. 

 

Just about to walk back to Chief Bridges, your path was suddenly blocked by plaid. Blue plaid. Blinking and trailing your eyes up—what you knew to be a man's torso—you sucked in a breath. A  towering man, over 6’3”, with honey brown eyes and dark brown hair parted in the middle eyed you. It felt as if you were a suspect in some crime with the way he was looking at you, and you couldn’t help but eye him the same way… 

 

But then he smiled, and the crows feet by his eyes appeared with his squinting made your stomach turn. If he wasn’t so threatening moments before, you wouldn’t have expected yourself to smile back. 

 

“Oh, heavens…” Jimmy shook his head, rubbing his face. “He did it.”

 

Eyeing the two of you, Jimmy and Ron suddenly felt their eyebrows narrow as the radio on one of the officers desks began to lowly play a song. Donna Summer’s  _ I Feel Love. _

 

Slowly turning their eyes over to the radio as the beat went on, Jimmy and Ron shifted their eyes back to you and Flip—still staring at one another. Not realizing it, everyone else in the room watched, the area getting silent, only for you to stick out your hand and introduce yourself as Flip took it, his hand easily engulfing your own. 

 

“I was told.” Flip said. “I’m Flip Zimmerman. Apparently you’ve caught the eye of everyone.”

 

“So I have.” You nodded, eyeing the area and seeing everyone snap back to their work—except for Ron and Jimmy. “They’re just not used to seeing a woman doing a man’s job.” You grinned up at him before reaching for your file. “Do you think a woman is incapable of doing a man’s job?”

 

“Of course not.” He shook his head. “Some of the men here can’t even do a man's job. I’m sure you’d do it better, you don’t have to worry about the dumbasses trying to compete against you.”

 

“Guess that means I’d get more cases.” You winked. “Nice meeting you,  _ Philip _ .” Walking past him, Flip watched you with parted lips and narrowed eyes, completely enamoured. 

 

Turning slowly on his heels, Flip walked over to Jimmy and Ron. “I need in on that case.”

 

“You need in?” Ron asked. “Why?”

 

“Well, why the fuck not?” He asked, shaking his head. 

 

“Why? Because it’s a one  _ woman _ job. Chief Bridges wouldn’t let you. It’s a  _ one woman job _ .” Ron emphasized. 

 

“Remember how you made me play the part of the white man in your investigation? To join in on a furious group of hateful men?” Flip went on as Ron rolled his eyes. 

 

“Alright, I get it.” He dismissed. “But you asking to join in on her investigation makes it seem like she can’t do it alone.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Flip glared. 

 

“Don’t do it, Flip. Don’t—“ Watching Flip walk away, Jimmy sighed. “He’s doing it.”

 

Standing just to the right of the door, overhearing you speak to the chief, moments later Flip saw the door open as you walked right out. Sucking in a breath and watching you walk away, eyes lingering too long on your form, he blinked and forced his attention away before barging into the office. “Chief—“

 

“I swear to god, Flip, if you’re here to ask me to join in on Y/N’s investigation, it's a no.” Bridges said without looking up, already knowing the voice and the question to be asked. 

 

“Who? I—“

 

Lifting his head, Bridges narrowed his eyes. “No.”

 

“Chief, she couldn’t possibly go alone, it’s her first case—“

 

“Would you like to say that to the lovely lady yourself? Tell her she’s incapable of doing  _ her _ job? Make her feel less important than the rest of you?” He rambled as Flip huffed. 

 

“No. No! Of course not.” He crossed his arms.  

 

“So, then? Are you infatuated? Are you head over heels like the rest? She is your colleague, Zimmerman. Not some civilian.” The chief reminded as Flip unfolded his arms and rubbed his goatee. 

 

“Okay, okay, I get it!” He waved his hand, walking right out with a huff as he returned to his desk. Flip was going to get a part of that investigation.  _ Somehow _ . 

  
  
  
  
  


“Bullseye!” Ron shouted as Flip aimed his handgun, firing rapidly at the target. 

 

“How does he do it? He’s got nearly eight back to back headshots!” An officer said. 

 

“The kids just that talented.” Jimmy shrugged. 

 

Adding more rounds, Flip aimed his gun and fired away, a few officers hurdled behind him, watching in awe. Bullet after bullet, Flip made his target, everyone’s jaws open… only to get caught by something else. The station right next to Flip’s—whoever it was—was aiming for the chest, dead center of the target and hitting it with every round fired. 

 

“Who’s that…” An officer nearly whispered, everyone suddenly moving away from Flip. 

 

“Did everyone suddenly get bored?” He asked with a shake of his head, lowering his handgun and turning to see Ron and Jimmy exchange looks. “Well, who the hell is next door?” Walking past the two and over to the next stall, Flip’s eyebrows narrowed as the other officers blocked his path. 

 

Holding your handgun with a steady grip, your finger pulled the trigger back to back, rapidly, before lowering it and sighing with a small grin. You hit the target, dead center. 

 

“Alright, everyone, no need to stare.” Jimmy waved his hands at those surrounding you, the men all huddled up behind as you loaded your handgun. “She’s just a woman with a gun!”

 

“That’s what makes it better!” One of the officers said, causing Flip to narrow his eyes, grabbing their shoulder, and pulling them back. “Hey!”

 

“Shut up.” Flip dismissed, towering amongst the others as he watched you turn back to fire your weapon, not missing a shot, not hitting the white of the target sheet, hitting the center each and every time. And it was  _ hot _ . 

 

Sucking in a breath, Flip gulped before taking a step back, running into another officer as they cursed. 

 

“You alright there, Flip?” Ron asked, holding in a laugh. 

 

“Fuck off.” Exiting the range, Ron looked back at Jimmy as the old man shook his head. 

 

Why did you look so good with a gun? And why did you look so hot casually firing the weapon? And why the hell were you wearing a dress and heels?! You were impressive… and so damn pretty!

 

After a good hour or so at the range, you found yourself completely dismissing those gawking at you, you made your way out. You were just about to return to the station, only to see Flip sitting outside, hunched over, smoking a cigarette. “Kinda sucks seeing a woman outshoot you?” You teased as Flip looked up, seeing you and instantly shaking his head. 

 

“No, but it feels like being punched in the dick.” He joked as you smiled. “You’ve got a good eye. And hand.”

 

Nodding, you leaned your back against the brick wall beside him. “You do, too.” You winked as he sucked in a breath. “And you’re good at handling your guns as well.”

 

Blinking, Flip’s heart sank. “What are…”

 

“Pretty eyes, big hands. The packaged deal.” You teased as he shook his head. 

 

“Is that what a packaged deal now consists of?” He asked as you shrugged. 

 

“To me, yeah.” You smiled before standing up straight. “I’ll see you back at the station, Philip.” Standing up straight and walking off to your red, convertible Ford Mustang, Flip brought his cigarette to his lips, forcing to look away from you as he sunk in his spot. 

 

“Shit.” Tossing the cigarette on the ground and smashing his heel against it, he stood up. He  _ needed _ in on that case. 

  
  
  
  
  


“No. No. I said  _ no _ . How many times do I have to say it?” Chief Bridges shook his head as Flip sat there, coming up with a million and one reasons as to why he needed to be a part of your investigation. 

 

“I never ask for any favors. Never.” Flip said. “Just this—“

 

“No.”

 

Standing up from his seat, Flip rubbed his face. “You’re going to need some extra eyes on that—“

 

“Don’t even bother.” Bridges waved a hand. 

 

Leaning against the wall, a hand on your hip as your other held your chin, you held in a small laugh. Of course you were well aware of the matter at hand. Of how Flip wanted part in your investigation—as did everyone else—but he was the  _ most _ persistent. Every chance he got, for the past three days, he asked. And you were amazed by how he wasn’t being reprimanded for being quite the nuisance to the chief. 

 

Sucking in a breath, you knocked on the door, walking in the second you heard  _ come in _ . “Speaking of Y/N.”

 

Looking over at you, Flip held in a breath as you looked up at him, briefly smiling before looking over at Chief Bridges. “Since I begin tonight at the discotech… I reviewed the case and… I think it would be best to have a partner involved.”

 

Feeling his heart sink, Flip’s eyes snapped over to Bridges, then to you. Surely it  _ had _ to be a coincidence. 

 

“A partner? Flip isn’t in on this, is he? He didn’t put you up to this?” Bridges asked but you shook your head. 

 

“No, sir. I just think it’d be wise that way. Two people, a better chance of getting what we need.” You said as Flip felt his face heat up, heart racing in excitement. “But, now that you mention it, Philip can join me.” You smiled as Bridges raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Hmm… Then I leave it up to you to inform him and take lead. This is your investigation after all.” The chief pointed as you nodded. 

 

“Of course.” You nodded, turning and winking at Flip before walking out. 

 

“Philip?” Bridges asked Flip. 

 

“She is the  _ only _ one who can call me that.” He said before rushing after you. 

 

“Alright, Philip, here’s what you gotta know—“ You began. “A drug ring is being held underneath a discotech, you and I become members of the club, blend in, get the information we need and inform the chief. Simple as that.” You said over your shoulder as Flip nodded. “We meet up tonight  _ here _ . You better wear some short shorts and a tight shirt, there’s some roller skating, too. I don’t care if it’s winter.”

 

Following silently, thinking about how he only ever wore plaid and jeans, Flip sucked in a breath. Whatever it took to be on a case with you. “Alright.”

 

“See? Not that hard. I’ll see you then.” With a smile, you left his side. 

 

Nodding his head, Flip only narrowed his eyes. “Short shorts? What the hell?” 

 

Night had come swiftly and Flip found himself picking unwanted wedgies he never thought he’d have. The night weather wasn’t in his favor, seeing as his undercover outfit hardly covered him up. But, the least he could do was wear his jacket. 

 

Sitting in his truck and enjoying the heat of it, his attention was suddenly caught by a knock, looking over and seeing you. 

 

Leaning over and unlocking the door, he watched as you climbed in, adjusting the front knot of your floral top that matched your insanely short and high shorts. How were you not cold? Sure, you had bell sleeves, but 90% of your legs were exposed and so was your chest. “Let’s review the—“ Looking over, you grinned, eyeing Flip. “You actually listened.”

 

“What?” Seeing you eye his outfit, he nodded. “It’s for the investigation.” Flip defended as you slowly nodded, eyeing the short blue shorts and the tight white polo that hugged his torso—very much so that his pecks stuck out so well. 

 

“Right, of course.” You nodded. “And you’ve got a headband.” You grinned. “Funkadelic.”

 

“Don’t… say that.” Flip shook his head. 

 

“Why not?! That headband and those shorts are bitch’n!” You exclaimed as Flip grinned. “Don’t be such a drag.”

 

“Are you in character? Is that what this is?” He asked as you winked. 

 

“Can ya dig it,  _ sugar baby _ ?” You leaned in while shimmying your shoulders. 

 

Looking away as he sucked in a breath, Flip smiled. “Right on,  _ bunny _ .”

  
  
  
  
  


Standing before the entrance of the discotech, neon signs illuminating yours and Flip’s skin, you stood side by side eyeing the business. “Don’t forget, we’re a couple.” You suddenly said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with you. 

 

“We’re what?!” He called out over the loud music, but you dismissed it, keeping your fingers interlocked with his as you eyed the area. Numerous amounts of people—couples and friends—dancing together. “I did not know _sugar_ _baby_ and _bunny_ were together.”

 

“Really? With the names chosen?” You sarcastically asked with a snicker. “Come on,  _ sugar _ . Let’s dance.” Tugging him along towards the dance floor, feeling eyes all over you, you brought Flip with you to the center as you began to dance. 

 

It was clear that he had never danced before, lacking all the moves and looking insanely out of place, so you—of course—taught him what you knew and he was a quick learner. Dancing around him and keeping him close while keeping your eyes peeled, you held his hands in yours as you danced together. 

 

Getting into the beat of the music, letting loose as you hadn’t been to a discotech in so long, you laughed carelessly as others joined in with you, Flip finding himself shoved out of the center and watching you in awe amongst the crowd. 

 

“AH, HA, HA, HA, STAYIN ALIVE! STAYIN ALIVE!” You sang loudly amongst the rest, happily dancing as Flip watched the way your body moved. 

 

“Hey there, honey, care to dance?”

 

Snapping out of his trance, Flip looked over at the woman who grinned. “I’m too busy watching my girlfriend dance.” He so casually answered, looking away, only to smirk at his response as his eyes landed back on you; the woman to the right of him huffing before walking off. 

 

Eyeing the crowd and spotting Flip, you walked over and grabbed his hand, “Did I scare you off with my dancing skills?” You teased, holding his hand while swaying before him. 

 

“Yes, definitely. It’s terrifying to see someone dance that good.” He spoke as you smiled.

 

“Well, in order to get those attention that we need, I need to show my dance moves.” You winked, letting go of his hand, starting to dance once again as the song had changed. “Come on, sugar baby, we need to dance the night away.” You waved your finger for him to follow.

 

Keeping his eyes on you as he watched your body move, the way you had gone so easily with the beat, Flip could’ve sworn it was just you dancing on your own. No one else. Just you and him.

 

Dancing along the colorful, lit up floor, you laughed as you watched Flip approach you while trying to dance. Reaching for his hand so he could join you, you pulled him closer as you danced along with him to the upbeat song, smiling at one another. If it wasn’t for the fact that this was an undercover investigation, you were sure to have spend the entire night there. Especially when the song changed to ‘More Than A Woman’.

 

Helping Flip get into the groove, he caught on and matched your steps as everyone stepped back and watched the two of you. Neither of you dared to break eye contact, only when he spun you, and even then you always snapped your attention back to him. You couldn’t remember the last time you danced with someone like this, so synchronized—even for someone who hardly danced. 

 

But the energy between you and Flip… it was indescribable, a feeling that shot through your veins like a drug; and you didn’t want to seem or sound cliche, but it surely felt like a connection. A strong one.

 

And Flip felt it, too.

 

Raising his hand from your lower back, up to your neck, he leaned in and pressed his lips against your own. You hadn’t noticed it happened, disgustingly lost in his eyes, that is until you heard a round of cheers.

 

Letting go of him, you lifted your hands to his shoulders, wrapping your arms around his neck, easily forgetting about the case and the fact that you were undercover. 

 

The mission could wait a good… ten minutes, right? And you both were portraying a couple, too...

 

Lifting you up in his arms, Flip walked you off of the dancefloor, lips still against your own while trying to find a room for the two of you. Lucky for him, he found one in time, although not the ideal size… it was better than out in the open.

 

Kicking the door shut behind him, the two of you nearly knocked the supplies off of the shelves in the room you were in, eagerly holding onto and touching one another as heavy breathing echoed within the room. “Is this part of the investigation?” Flip breathed as you rolled your eyes.

 

“Sure!” You nodded, reaching for the hem of his collard shirt, lifting it up as Flip helped you remove it. “So that’s what’s hiding underneath all that plaid?” You grinned, eyeing his chest.

 

“There’s more.” He spoke, breathlessly, kicking off his sneakers.

 

“Wait, I love those shorts.” You pointed as Flip furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Well, how the fuck am I supposed to get my dick out?” He asked as you laughed.

 

“I don’t know, but your ass looks good in that.” You laughed, but Flip rolled his eyes, reaching for your hips and pulling you back to him.  His lips crashed against your own as he undid the knot of your top, shoving it off of you as you shivered for a moment from the cold air before your body ran hot.

 

Lifting you up, pinning you against a wall, removing your heels for you, Flip’s hips kept you in place as his hands roamed your thighs. The two of you breathed heavily, sloppily kissing one another, chests pressed together as his hard on pressed against you. In a matter of seconds, as Flip tried removing his tight shorts, he tripped and fell with you on him—but neither of you did anything about it, staying on the floor as you removed your own shorts. 

 

Sitting up as he sat you on him, Flip adjusted your panties, pushing them to a side as he guided himself, your breath hitched as he filled you. And, before you could even suck in a breath, his hips were thrusting into you as you held tightly onto his shoulders.

 

Hearing an array of huffing, panting, and faint cursing, Flip leaned back enough as he held your hip in one hand as his other held a fistful of your hair, tugging you back into the kiss. 

 

Digging your fingers into his hair, pulling and yanking as you moaned into his mouth, sharing open-mouthed kisses while meeting hips, your chest tightened as the heat burned within you. 

 

“Ah, fuck… Shit, we’re gonna get fired.” Flip panted as you shook your head.

 

“Well, this was a nice run, being a detective for not even a week.” You laughed against the kiss. “It was nice knowing you.”

 

“Who— Who said this is going to be our only encounter?”

 

“I’m hoping… I’m hoping it’s not.” You shook your head, moving your lips against his neck and jaw. “But, we better make this quick.”

 

In a matter of moments, the two of you came, now lying beside one another, trying to catch your breath as you heard ‘I Feel Love’ playing in the distance, muffled out as you smiled to yourself Flip doing the same. The mission could wait just a bit.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Well, that went in our favor.” You said as the two of you left the discotech, hand in hand, walking back to Flip’s truck. Although the two of you were a bit out of it, you were able to get the information you needed for Bridges. “Now, you don’t have to worry about us being fired.” Sucking in a breath as the cold December air began to kick, the heat of the club and your little fun with Flip dissipating, you rubbed your arm. 

 

Opening the passenger door for you to get in, Flip reached over to his jacket and placed it on you like a blanket. Slipping your arms through it as you pulled up your legs to be partially covered by the size, you smiled up at Flip. “Why do I feel like you knew all along?”

 

“Knew about…”

 

“My blatantly obvious feelings for you. As if I’m a damn middle schooler.” He sniggered as your smile grew. 

 

“I think it’s cute.”

 

“Really…” He narrowed his eyes as you nodded. 

 

“Hell, if me looking at you for a solid minute, just smiling while I Feel Love by Donna Summer’s plays on the radio doesn’t show that I like you, too, then you must be oblivious.” You chuckled as Flip smiled, leaning in and kissing you. “Also… uhh—“ Scratching the back of your head, you nervously smiled. “I had a wire on me.”

 

“Oh, good.” Flip nodded, only to grow wide eyed. “YOU WHAT?!”

 

“I needed the wire for the undercover work! I didn’t expect us to fuck!” You defended. “Kinda why I took a bit to put my shirt back on…”

 

“Who was the ears?” Flip asked, frantically. 

 

“Ron and Jimmy…”

 

“Shit!” He tossed his hands up as you frowned. 

 

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I really had no interest in anyone else. I didn’t expect myself to. But then I saw you and your damn plaid shirt…” You trailed, reaching over and scratching his goatee. “ _ I feel love, I feel love, I feel love, I feel love _ …” You sang as Flip looked at you. 

 

“You can’t possibly love me already.”

 

“No… but one day I’m sure I will.” You winked as he sighed. “The sex is good.”

 

“It is…”

 

“And the kisses… And your smile.” You nudged him. “Get it?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved a hand, shutting the door and walking to the driver’s side. “I’m not going to hear the end of this from the guys.”

 

“No, you won’t, but who cares?” You shrugged. “ _ I got you, I got you, I got you, I got you, I got you _ …”

 

Eyeing you, Flip smiled before shaking his head and turning on the engine. “Funny.”

  
“Come on, _sugar_ _baby_. This is only the beginning.”


End file.
